Kristina Winters
| birth_place = Orlando, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Melbourne, Florida | family = | website = | billed = Orlando, Florida | trainer = Joshua Lokamp Analicia Morales LPWL Academy | debut = February 23rd, 2009 }} Clara Christine Winters (née: Jones, born August 8, 1986), is a semi-retired American wrestler who is signed to Invicta Wrestling Alliance, where she serves as a color commentator for their broadcasts. Winters is also a full time trainer at the Invicta Wrestling Academy. She is best known in-ring for her time spent in Ultimate Elite Championship Wrestling, as well as being the former co-owner of the National Championship Wrestling Association. Wrestling career Early Career/NCWA Clara Christine Winters first began getting exposure as a fitness model before using her business acumen in professional wrestling. After spending two years on the independent circuit perfecting her craft as a speaker, dancer, business woman and professional wrestling valet, Clara was approached by the NCWA board of directors who proposed that the young woman help manage and co-own the company, stating that she would be a really valuable asset as a co-owner to which she quickly agreed to. The NCWA officially opened their doors in early February 2009 and just recently had its premiere episode that featured Winters and fellow co-owner Andrew Carter having a confrontation about her being the special referee for the main event match at Roll the Dice, which eventually led to Carter placing her in a match with Victoria Valentine. Clara, who at the time wasn't a wrestler herself, nervously entered the match, but in the end came out with the surprise victory following a move she dubbed "K-Wow." Winters described her first match as a very "frightening yet thrilling experience that she would love to do again." After her first match, Winters continued managing the company, helping orchestrate its first pay-per-view event Roll The Dice which was a complete success and even saw Clara play an on air role, accompanying NCWA Commissioner Lance Lee to ringside where he went on to defeat NCWA superstar Acid. On the Clash following the pay-per-view Clara Christine was deceived by newcomer diva Naomi Byrne, girlfriend of Haydn Eyles which ended with Winters actually being attacked by the vicious superstar who had been having problems with her since he signed with the company. The feud with Eyles and Byrne continued until the duo faced off against Winters and NCWA Commissioner Lance Lee with Winters losing the match after getting hit with Haydn's finishing move. Shortly after this incident, due to many disagreements with Carter and a lack of communication, the NCWA closed its doors and Winters decided to continue her wrestling career under the Kristina Winters name. Independent Circuit/UECW Winters began training to wrestle full-time immediately after NCWA shut down, taking many bookings to both observe action and be a part of it. She signed an official contract with UECW (Ultimate Elite Championship Wrestling) in July 2009, after hearing great things of the place from her trainer Joshua Lokamp. Winters and Lokamp met at a gym close to where the UECW was holding one of its events and although they didn't hit it off right away, found a bond through their passion for the business. She was drafted over to the Rampage brand alongside her trainer Joshua Lokamp after joining, and had a successful in-ring debut against fellow UECW newcomer Emma Frost after hitting her new finisher the "Winters Fall." Though UECW shut down shortly after her debut, Winters continued training under Lokamp and his wife Analicia, as well as training with the LPWL Academy. Since moving on from UECW, Winters has made a home for herself within the Florida independent wrestling circuit and was recently announced as one of the color commentators joining Analicia's company Invicta Wrestling Alliance. Clara Christine also serves as one of the head trainers for Invicta Wrestling Academy, which is also owned by Analicia. Personal life Clara is currently married to former pro-bodybuilder Jeffrey Winters, the two having originally met at a convention. The couple married on January 12th, 2014 in a private ceremony attended by close family and friends. Even though the married in 2014, as a dedication to him, she used his last name for her ring name when she debuted in 2009. The couple first got together in 2006. They have two daughters. Wrestling Moves *'Finishing moves' **"K-Wow" (Glam Slam) **"Winters Fall" (Michinoku Driver II) *'Signature moves' **Canadian Backbreaker **Texas Cloverleaf **Chokebomb **Running Powerslam **Delayed Suplex With Squats **Military Press Slam **Samoan Drop **Delayed Crade Suplex **Missile Dropkick **Slingshot Suplex Category:Semi-retired wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:UECW Alumni Category:NCWA Alumni Category:IWA Staff